This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for isolating genetic material from an organism to preserve its uniqueness and identity. More particularly, the invention relates to the preservation and visual display of DNA extracted from an organism.
From the development of the chromosomal theory of inheritance by Austrian monk, Gregor Mendel, in the late nineteenth century to the description of the double helix by James D. Watson and Francis H. Crick in the 1950""s, scientists and laypersons alike have been fascinated by the knowledge of chromosomes that are comprised of DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid). As is well known in the art, DNA chains compose the basic units of heredity, commonly referred to as genes. Genes formed from DNA acts as the blueprint from which an individual is created. Even more so than a fingerprint, an individual""s full compliment of DNA distinguishes that individual from all others.
For decades, DNA has been studied for purely scientific, biological and medical purposes, e.g., to understand how it controls the development and combination of a myriad of organic and inorganic components into a life form such as Homo sapiens. Little attention has been paid to the aesthetic beauty of the structure or its value as a means of preserving the identity and memory of an individual.
DNA inherently has spiritual, commemorative and artistic value that has been overshadowed by the scientific implications of the biological material. Because of the uniqueness of each individual organism""s DNA composition, DNA provides a means for memorializing and celebrating the organisms, whatever its form. DNA provides the perfect vehicle to enable an individual to preserve, exchange and display a declaration, memorial or commemorative of the life of one living being for the benefit of others. DNA can further be used to symbolize relationships among living individuals as well as act as living memorials to celebrate one""s life events such as births, engagements and holidays rather than death. The small size of a full compliment of DNA material from an individual lends itself to being compartmentalized in keepsake items such as jewelry.
A sea change in the attitudes of individuals, particularly baby-boomers, about traditional funeral services and death has lead to a substantial increase in cremations and has revealed a void in how an individual is eulogized and remembered. There is a need for a way to remember an individual that will preserve the uniqueness of that individual for time immemorial.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to preserve DNA for, among other reasons, to preserve the memory of an individual. Another object is to suspend DNA in a capsule or container through which DNA can be displayed. These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the following summary and detailed description of the invention.
The invention provides a means and apparatus to preserve the uniqueness and identity of a living being. DNA, extracted from the living being, is placed in a solution that causes it to precipitate and become visible to the naked eye. The DNA containing solution is placed in an aesthetically pleasing container fashioned to hold the DNA solution. The container becomes a permanent memorial that can be kept and displayed by interested parties such as relatives.
Specifically, the invention involves obtaining tissue or fluid samples from a living or dead organism (human being, animal, plant, bacterium or virus) and separating out selected cells for processing. The selected cells, for example, white blood cells in human blood, are processed to separate and isolate the cells"" DNA component. The DNA component is exposed to a series of solutions to cause the DNA to precipitate out into a visible mass of string like formations. Due to the solubility properties of the solutions used, the DNA coalesces into a rough spherical shape that remains suspended in solution. The suspended DNA is then placed in a suitable storage vial or capsule for display.
The DNA laden vial or capsule can be mounted in a wide variety of stands or containers for display. These and other advantages of the invention will become apparent from a review of the drawings and a reading of the following detailed description.